The Strange Case of the Munchies
''The Strange Case of the Munchies '' is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. This marks the only appearance of the Super Samurai Mode of the Yellow Samurai Ranger. Synopsis As Emily begins to worry that she's too nice, a Nighlok's black sand causes desperate hunger and thirst in the other Rangers. Meanwhile, an attempt to return Mia's lost wallet cause Bulk and Spike to find their way into the Shiba House. Plot At the Shiba House, Kevin watches as Emily and Mike train. Kevin tells Emily that she needs to be more tough. Mia comes in and invites Emily to a sale going on at the mall. Meanwhile, at the Sanzu River, Serrator tells the Nighlok Grinataur about his new mission. At the mall, Mia and Emily enjoy their shopping spree. Emily tells Mia about how much she wants to be tough like the other Rangers. Spike notices Mia in the store and Bulk encourages him to go for it. Spike notices that Mia dropped her purse. Bulk and Spike retrieve the purse and take a look at Mia's drivers license. In the city, Grinataur begins the attack, spraying citizens with black sand that causes people to eat and drink uncontrollably. The Samurai Rangers confront Grinataur and morph into action. They face off against the Moogers. Yellow Ranger tries to prove herself by charging after the Nighlok. Her attempts fail as she is caught off guard. Blue and Pink Ranger come to Yellow's aide and are stuck by Grinataur's attack. Kevin and Mia are now hungry. Mike and Antonio attempt to protect their friends and get a taste of Grinataur's dirt as well. All of the Rangers, except Emily, are under the spell. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers can't stop eating. At the Sanzu River, Serrator is pleased with the Nighlok's success. Meanwhile, Bulk continues to encourage Spike to return Mia's lost wallet. Spike imagines that he returns the wallet and Mia calls him a hero. Bulk and Spike arrive at the Shiba House. Mentor Ji answers and tries to prevent Spike from seeing Mia. With the door being left open, Bulk and Spike walk inside the Shiba House and admire the dojo. Mentor Ji tries to stop the Rangers from eating too much and catches Bulk and Spike training in the dojo. Ji asks Emily to get rid of Bulk and Spike. Remembering Spike as Mia's friend, she has an idea. Emily dresses as an army girl and orders Bulk and Spike to do push ups. The Gap Sensor alerts Jayden to battle. Emily gets another idea with a watermelon. She distracts Bulk and Spike by having them balance watermelons as she follows Jayden to battle Grinataur. Bulk and Spike continue their balance training. Back in the city, Red Ranger confronts Grinataur. Emily joins the fight and takes on Grinataur while Red Ranger recovers. Grinataur fires the attack towards Yellow Ranger, who uses the symbol power Wall to block the spell. Red Ranger gives the Black Box to Yellow Ranger, who transforms into Super Samurai Yellow Ranger. She rapidly defeats the Nighlok with the Super Cyclone attack. The spell is finally broken. Mentor Ji is relieved to see the Rangers back to normal. Bulk and Spike struggle on their balance training. Grinataur grows to his large form. The Rangers summon the zords and form the Samurai Gigazord. The formation evades the Nighlok's attacks. Super Mega Yellow Ranger exits the Megazord cockpit and enters the Ape zord to distract Grinataur. The Gigazord defeats Grinataur. At the Shiba House, Spike returns the wallet to Emily, who gives the wallet back to Mia. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Derek Judge as Serrator (voice) *Rick Medina as Deker *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Charlie McDermott as Grinataur (voice) and Boyfriend *Phil Pinner as Business Man *Pip Kayser as Girlfriend *Shadon Meredith as Vendor Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (LionZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Super, Ultimate Samurai Combination *Gold Samurai Ranger - Claw (ClawZord) Errors *When Antonio morphed, the footage of him morphing was reused from Episode 6. **Also when the rangers (expect Antonio) ran to confront Grinatuar, the scene shows them running on a bridge, which was reused footage from the Clash of the Red Rangers-The Movie. Notes *Emily wears a black-haired wig that has the same style as Doctor K's hair from Power Rangers RPM. *Mia and Emily go out on a shopping spree at which time they model their clothes. Brittany Anne Pirtle, who portrays Emily, was a model at a young age in real life. *Grinataur was Destroyed *Like many thing in the Samurai seasons, the doorbell to the Shiba House is the "Go Go Power Rangers" jingle. *This episode marks the only time that Emily uses the Black Box to transform into her Super Samurai mode. *From Mia's driver's license, it is learned that her last name is Watanabe and that the city that the Rangers defend is . **However, it should be noted that no American city has a 6-digit ZIP code. Also, the "PR" letters could be a production gag that means Power Rangers, instead of Puerto Rico. Adding to the elimination of Puerto Rico is that Antonio only speaks in fragmented Spanish. **Mia’s last name, Watanabe, is the same as Cam’s from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Cam was himself a Samurai-themed Ranger. *As of this episode, all five core Samurai Rangers have used the Black Box. *This is the first time another Ranger besides Mia and Antonio interacts with Bulk and Spike. *Unlike the episode's counterpart, Jayden encounters Grinataur two times. But in the Shinkenger episode, Jayden's counterpart encounted him only once as the first battle with Grinataur's counterpart were only five rangers and he was injured from the battle with Doukoku. See Also (Super Yellow first appearance) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode